Freedom Is Earned Through Blood
by HannahMariexoxo
Summary: AU/AH Ancient Rome. Caroline is a Senator's daughter who just arrived in Rome to meet her betrothed a young rising political star Tyler Lockwood. However on her way to Rome she stops at her childhood best friend's (Katherine) villa where she meets the gladiator Klaus. Klaroline Kalijah LOOSELY based on Spartacus: Blood and Sand.
1. Pilot

**Hi everyone! Welcome to the rewrite of Freedom is Earned Through Blood. Its LOOSLEY based on Spartacus: Blood and Sand. **

**Caroline is a Senator's daughter who just arrived to meet her betrothed a young rising political star Tyler Lockwood. However on her way to Rome she stops at her childhood best friend's (Katherine) Ludus where she meets the champion Klaus. Klaroline Kalijah **

**Enjoy,**

**Hannah**

He collapsed on top of her completely drained after the last round of mind-blowing sex. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as their sweaty bodies tangled together. He carefully pulled away from her ravenous lips and rolled to the side pulling her to across his chest. Both panted heavily trying to recover from the strenuous activities of the afternoon. He gently pulled her long brown curls back and laid a tender kiss to her temple.

They were both enveloped in a delicate silence not wanting to ruin this perfect moment.

"I need to get up and prepare for Caroline's visit," Katherine sighed as she moved her head further into his strong broad shoulder. "You must return before anyone notices."

"If anyone questions where I am sure you will be able to put a stop to it Domina," he smiled knowing how she hated when he used her title.

With a groan she got up from the bed and began to dress herself again. Tomorrow her childhood friend, Caroline, would arrive in Rome to meet her betrothed. She longed to see her friend, but was nervous as well. Katherine, her sister Elena and Caroline grew up together as girls. But were separated when Caroline's Father became a Senator. Caroline was sent to a school for young Roman girls outside of Venice to receive a proper education. Caroline is apart of the very highest social class.

Her visit was very important to Katherine's husband. Damon hoped Katherine's friendship with the young girl would help elevate their social standing as well. Damon had gambled and whored much of their fortune away. His debts were well known and embarrassed the entire Salvatore family. Damon and Katherine received no help from either of their families. Damon hoped that Caroline could convince her father or her new fiancé to become his patron and absolve him from his debts. Much to Katherine's frustration, Damon believed that to earn money you must spend money. He had spared no expense on this visit. This extravagant stunt would surely put them even more in debt. Patronage was the last hope. Katherine needed to make sure everything was perfect or there would be consequences.

Damon often considered selling a few gladiators in order to break even on his debts. Katherine knew he would never sell Klaus, his champion. But Damon had mentioned selling Elijah. Elijah would fetch a high price and would sell quickly at market. Katherine needed this patronage to stay together. Katherine couldn't even bear to think of Elijah leaving her. Before she started her liaison with Elijah, Katherine had simply been a ghost in the villa. She had no spirit or will to live. Being married to Damon she felt lonelier than ever before. She had yet to mention the possibility to Elijah. Katherine wanted to protect him and keep his focus on the upcoming games.

He followed her lead and slowly sat up in the bed interrupting her troubling thoughts. Once she was completely dressed she slowly and seductively strutted towards him. She slowly sat in his lap straddling his large muscular thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

"You are distracting me from my duties and you need to go back to your training before my husband notices," she whispered the harsh reality.

He solemnly nodded and they both got up from the bed. He quickly gathered his clothes and redressed while she attempted to fix her hair. He came up behind her slowly pressing his body into hers, and kissing her shoulder.

"How is Harrison, Katerina?" he whispered into her ear.

Harris was their one-year old son. Of course Katherine's husband, Damon, was oblivious to that fact. As soon as Harris was born Katherine had known who his father was. Harris and Elijah shared the same beautiful brown eyes and strong jaw. Damon just claimed Harris favored his mother. Harris was the spitting image of his father and had her brown curly hair. For Harris' sake she would not let Damon ruin their family. She would do anything to convince Caroline of this patronage.

"He's perfect just like his father," she smiled back their eyes meeting in her mirror.

"And his mother" he mumbled between the kisses he left on her bare shoulder.

She turned around in his embrace and laid her head on his chest for a few moments trying to escape her worries.

"You need to go before Damon returns," she pleaded pulling away from him.

"As you wish Katerina. I love you," he said as he stole another passionate kiss and took his leave back to the Ludus.

She couldn't help but melt every time he used her birth name. Damon had changed her name when they got married in order to make her fit into the mold of a perfect Roman woman.

Suddenly she heard crying from the next room that brought her out of her thoughts. Harris was awake.

Katherine spent the rest of the day ordering servants around and making sure the entire villa was presentable.

The next day Katherine woke early to prepare for her best friend's visit. Damon insisted everything was perfect.

She took out her most expensive dress and ordered her slaves to intricately braid her hair. She made sure there was enough wine and food. This one visit was costing a small fortune. Damon desperately wanted to impress the Senator's daughter.

Caroline is being brought to Rome to introduce her to Senator Tyler Lockwood. Tyler is to be her husband within a few months. Caroline is being used as a player in her father's quest for power. Similar to her own situation. Katherine had never loved Damon. Her marriage was a way to move up in society. Women were their father's property to sell and use as they please.

Katherine didn't want this life for Caroline. Katherine luckily found solace in her relationship with Elijah and their son. But Caroline could be miserable for the rest of her life. Katherine felt guilty knowing she was also using her friend, but she would do anything for Harris. She and Harris needed his father.

She slowly opened the door to Harris' room. She watched her precious son sleep for a few moments. Before slowly rubbing his back until he woke up. Once Harris was fully awake She picked her young son up and began humming to him softly. She got him dressed in the finest robe he had and prepared him for the day's events.

"Kat!" a typically cheery Caroline yelled as she ran from the carriage.

Caroline slowed down to envelope her friend into a close hug. The kissed each other's cheeks. Then Caroline noticed the baby in the slave's arms who must have been Harris. Caroline immediately picked the child up and started her high-pitched baby talk.

"He's beautiful" she beamed as she kissed his chubby cheek. Harris returned her smile and cooed at the woman cuddling him. She couldn't help but smile at the exchange between two of the people she loved. Katherine was relieved that her best friend and child took to eachother.

"Thank you Caroline," Damon replied seeming uninterested in the baby. "How was the journey?"

Caroline audibly sighed. "Terribly boring!" she exclaimed.

"And I hope the Senator is in good health," he inquired.

"He is even more dull than the journey. But the Senator is fine," Caroline looked at him obviously annoyed. "Let's move onto more mannered subjects, like your gladiators. Katherine I want the full tour."

**And so it begins…again. Please REVIEW! I want all opinions good or bad ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed my story. The response means so much to me. **

**I know the first chapter was a little rough. I am also looking for a beta if anyone is interested. You must share a love for Vampire Diaries, Spartacus, sex and violence. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Good or bad I want all the help I can get. Let me know what you would like to see more of and what can I improve.**

**Love,**

**Hannah**

Katherine led Caroline who was still enchanted with the child in her arms to the balcony over looking the Ludus. All of the gladiators were training in the mid day heat. Sweat was dripping from their amazingly muscular bodies. Katherine immediately noticed Elijah training with his younger brother Kol. His body was glistening in the hot sun as he shielded against Kol's blow. She leaned against the railing of the balcony distracted with the beautiful specimen beneath her.

Harris started to fuss in Caroline's arms bringing her out of her dirty daydream. Katherine turned to take the child, but Caroline started to calm him by humming a beautiful melody.

"You are wonderful with him," she smiled at the two. "When will you and Tyler have one of your own?"

Caroline stopped her humming and gave her a distressed look.

"I haven't even met him yet Kat. It is way to soon to even consider children. I don't even want this. What if...what if I hate him or he doesn't want me?" Caroline whispered.

This was the Caroline few people knew. Caroline on the outside is a strong and confident woman, but has a lot of insecurities hiding underneath.

"How could he not want you? You are beautiful, kind and strong. You are a Senator's daughter and your dowry rivals that of any princess. Any man would have to be crazy to not want you," she comforted by stroking her friends arm. "I had the same thoughts about Damon before we married. You will learn to love him. And if not you will love any children he gives you."

Caroline nodded resigning herself to her pending engagement.

"When will you meet him?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at the games in honor of my father. He will be sitting with us during the games," Caroline answered without any excitement.

"Elena and I will both be at the games. I have four gladiators participating tomorrow. Our Champion is even in the Primus," she said trying to change the subject.

"Ahh yes which one is this champion I have heard so much about?" Caroline asked excitedly. "I have heard of many respectable women willing to throw themselves in his way."

"You see the tall blonde man fighting with two swords? That is our Champion, Klaus of Britannia," she giggled at her friend. "The two with brown hair to the left of him are his brothers."

"There are truly no finer gladiators in the empire," Caroline giggled.

~K+C~

Harris once again fussed in her arms. She looked to Katherine who smiled and took the boy from her.

"Someone is in need of his afternoon nap," Katherine said as she kissed his head then passed him to her blonde slave. "Rebekkah put him in my chambers."

Katherine continued giving her instructions to the young slave. Caroline turned to the gladiators. She couldn't help, but watch the titans beneath her feet. It was one thing to see them in the arena, and another to see them so close. She had only seen a few smaller games in Capua. The one called Klaus moved with strength and ferocity of a caliber she had never witnessed. He truly was the undefeated Champion of Rome. A title all gladiators would sacrifice everything for.

She had heard stories of his impressive victories. Once he severed a head from its body with one blow and the head landed in the crowd. She even heard he had killed seven men in one match.

He and his brothers were rumored to be apart of an army of men from Britannia who were captured when Rome conquered the northern lands. The several hundred captured men were thrown against each other in the arena. Klaus, Kol and Elijah were the last to survive their execution. They all refused to kill their brothers. Six trained gladiators were put into the arena to end the lives of the insolent Brothers of Britannia. But the brothers killed all the men. They were sold into slavery as gladiators. Damon was lucky enough to have the ear of her father in order to purchase these legends of the arena.

Her father had often spoken of the Klaus saying, he stood over all other men and had no equal. She had never believed the tales until this day seeing him in his prime. In the arena, he had won his freedom from the bonds of servitude many times over, but refused to leave. Killing was his only pleasure.

Many women claimed he only got off at the sight of the mangled bodies of his kills. But the whores probably couldn't please him. She idly wondered what his lean toned body would feel like between her thighs and his cock inside of her.

Katherine came to stand next to her trying to see what she so longingly gazed at.

"It seems the proper Roman women has eyes for a slave," Katherine teased as she pointed to Klaus.

Her cheeks ran red. Katherine was right a Senator's daughter did not have these kinds of thoughts especially not about a slave. She was in the highest stratus of Roman society. She had a fiancé after all. She silently prayed for Tyler to be as good looking.

Caroline had noticed her friend's loving stealing glances at the Champion's brother, Elijah, all afternoon. Caroline studied his face closely. She had seen his face before she was sure of it. But Caroline would have remembered seeing any of the Brothers of Britannia. Then it all made sense where she recognized the man.

"I only gawk at the legend before me," she whispered. "I see your affections for his brother have become more physical in nature."

Katherine looked distressed and shocked at her remark. Katherine had always been one for breaking the rules. She had many men before her marriage to Damon and enjoyed the spoils of her conquests. Kat often drank copious amounts of wine and had a sharp cruel tongue. She had been cast out of the elite society as a young woman. Her father paid Damon a large sum to accept her as a bride. Since her marriage Caroline had not heard any gossip about her horrendous behavior. Many had thought she had finally settled down with Damon. When Harris was born everyone was sure Katherine would finally be the demur beauty her sister was. Obviously marriage had not taken such a drastic affect.

"So it is true," she said a little taken aback.

"How did you know?" Katherine questioned with venom in her voice.

"You cannot seriously claim Harris is Damon's son when he resembles his father so closely," she whispered then winked. "Do not trouble yourself, I will shall keep your secret. We are sisters after all."

"Sage, Wine!" Katherine yelled at her servant. "I need a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Hannah**

Katherine had spent the entire day with Caroline, and was now heading to her chambers to go to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day. She knew that she still had to bring up patronage to Caroline, but was avoiding it like the plague. She got to her room and had her slaves; Rebekah and Sage take her hair down and help her undress.

Suddenly she felt sick. Katherine grasped the table next to her then collapsed onto the cold hard ground. Both girls immediately were on the ground at her side.

"Finn!" shouted Sage.

Finn her husbands personal servant quickly walked into the room, then ran to his mistress' side.

"Help us get her into to bed," ordered Rebekah. "Sage go get some water."

Finn easily picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He slowly and gently laid her on the bed. Then Sage returned with a glass of water. All three stared at her as she took a feeble sip.

"Domina, do you need anything else?" Sage whispered quietly.

"No, no I'm fine." Katherine whispered.

They all knew she was lying. Domina had been sick for months now. She had a really tough birth with Harrison and had only gotten worse. She had lost weight and had very little energy. Katherine often had spells of dizziness and nausea.

Abruptly Damon stormed into the room in a rage.

"Katherine! What are you doing why did you call Finn? I need him. I am working on getting us patronage. What are you doing in bed? You should be working on getting Caroline to secure us a patron. Have you talked to Caroline? Will she help us? What did she say?" Damon said as he grabbed her out of the bed roughly by the wrist.

Katherine let out a yelp as she was torn out of bed to her feet.

"I haven't seen her in years Damon. We had a lot to catch up on. I will talk to her tomorrow on the way to the games." Katherine whispered.

Damon struck her across the face leaving a long gash on her cheek. Katherine landed on the floor again gasping for air. Both Sage and Rebekah screamed but kept their place. Finn backed up and looked anywhere but at the fighting couple.

"You will not ruin this for me! You will have Caroline help us tomorrow or you can kiss this comfortable life goodbye!" Damon yelled as he left the room.

Once Damon had left the two girls picked Katherine and got her into bed as best they could. Rebekah left the room while Sage tried to wipe away Katherine's tears. Rebekah returned with a damp cloth and wiped away the blood from her face.

Katherine looked up at Rebekah and said, "Please don't tell your brother."

"Domina, you can't let this keep happening." Sage whispered.

Damon had abused Katherine since they began their marriage. In the beginning it was just harsh word, shoves and rough grabs. Then he started drinking often and losing money. Which resulted in the abuse getting worse, until Katherine was pregnant. Damon stopped his abuse believing the child was his. Instead he took to abusing his whores. After she had given birth, and gotten sick the abuse continued. It was worse than ever before.

"There is no good that can come from Elijah knowing. Make sure Finn says nothing," Katherine whispered to Sage then turned her attention to both servants. "You know the law. If we were to ever be exposed, we would all be dead. Do this to protect Harrison. Please!"

"Elijah will not hear of this," Rebekah declared ferociously thinking of her beautiful nephew. And Sage simply nodded.

"This is my problem I'll take care of it." Katherine said. "Leave I wish to sleep." Katherine's bitch facade was back in place. The slaves knew their place and left Katherine. But could hear her sobs through the door.

~K+C~

It had taken the better part of the morning to get all four gladiators, the slaves, the guards, Dominus, Domina, Harris and Domina's friend ready for the games. To him it was just simply routine. After close to seventy-five games in the arena Klaus was ready to begin the journey into the heart of the city. He enjoyed preparing his armor and working out any of his nerves on his brothers. He couldn't wait to get to the Arena.

Though, his nephew Harris had other plans. Dominus was currently holding the screaming child while Domina and her friend were finishing their hair. Klaus and his brothers were standing behind the gate with chains and under guard waiting to get into the carriages that would take then to the games. He looked to Elijah and saw him tense when he saw Dominus holding his crying son. With ultimate control Elijah breathed deeply and watched another man comfort Harris.

He hated seeing that look of disgust on Elijah's face. Moments with his son were few and far between. When Dominus had business in town Domina tried to persuade him to leave her and the child in the villa so she could see Elijah. He hated the way Domina toyed with his brother, but since Harris was born she has become a more concerned parent and lover.

Just then Katherine rescued Harris from Damon. Softly cooing to the still crying child. Her friend followed and helped her care for Harris. Soon the cries stopped all together.

Klaus and the other slaves were warned to never look the young blonde woman in the eye. He had heard she was a Senator's daughter and a very prestigious guest. He had been stealing glances at her since she arrived.

She was truly a Venus. Her perfect gold locks were curled into a shining halo that framed her face. He had never seen such a perfect creature. Her body was long and toned. The blue dress she wore wrapped her body in gentle caress. She had an innocence about her that somehow made her even more desirable.

From what Elijah had told him about the visitor her name was Caroline and she had grown up with Katherine and her twin sister Elena. She was in Rome to formally meet her fiancé, Senator Tyler Lockwood. Klaus couldn't help but be jealous that this beauty belonged to the pathetic excuse for a man.

To celebrate his election to the office of senator Lockwood had ordered a long day of games. He ordered the execution of his countrymen by pitting them against each other in the arena. He and his brothers were lucky enough to be spared by Senator Will Forbes, Caroline's father.

The slaves gossiped about how Caroline had the highest position in Roman society and a large fortune. She was the sole heiress of an old wealthy family. It was obvious from the jewels that adorned her hair and neck. Her possessions were finer than any he had seen even on Domina.

Klaus had many women over the years and even more so since he became the Champion of Rome. It was a wide spectrum. He had as many prostitutes as he had rich wealthy Roman women.

But never had he experienced anyone of Caroline's caliber and looked forward to her being his next conquest.

With a wolfish grin on his face he caught her glance and gave her a wink. She immediately turned towards the carriage without looking back at him.

The ladies got into the largest carriage with their servants including his younger sister and sister-in-law. Dominus got into the one behind them with his older brother Finn with a scowl on his face. And the guards moved the gladiators into the last.

~K+C~

Elijah looked out the small window in the carriage. He hated the fights now. Ever since Harrison was born he viewed every fight as a risk to himself and his family. He might not ever see his beloved son and Katerina again.

He didn't care about the women or fame like his younger brothers. All he wanted to do is to win enough money to buy himself out of slavery and provide a life for the woman he loved and his son.

To him these games couldn't be over soon enough. Because of Caroline's visit he hadn't seen Katerina or Harrison. He couldn't stand the withdrawal.

Elijah liked to believe he had ultimate self-control but Katerina was his addiction. He had tried to shake her several times, but found it was impossible. He drove her insane and he liked it. It was a twisted, painful and beautiful love. He thought he would never love anyone or anything more than his Katerina. Then Harrison was born and he thought his heart would burst from the amount of love he bore for the both of them.

The carriage suddenly jerked to a stop drawing him out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" Kol wondered alound.

Elijah moved to get out of the carriage to see what the delay was about when a guard stopped him and ordered to sit back down. Then Klaus looked out the small carriage window.

"It's Domina," He stated and Elijah's jaw clenched. "She must be sick."

"Looks like we know what Elijah was in the villa for," Kol joked as he nudged his older brother.

She couldn't be pregnant again. They had been carful every time. They weren't ready for another child. And they definitely couldn't risk it. If Damon knew Katerina had his child she and the child would be sentenced to death.

If she isn't pregnant what could possibly be wrong with her.


	4. Chapter 4

They had finally reached the arena in the center of the city. Caroline was now holding a sleeping Harris in her arms. She waited for Katherine who was still dizzy to exit the carriage. Katherine clutched to her slaves arm like it was the only way she would stay upright. The red haired slave who's name was Sage led her to the entrance slowly. One of the other slaves a blonde with a serious attitude problem brought her some water and helped escorted her to the entrance. Caroline got up very slowly and gently exited the carriage careful not to wake the sleeping child. She dutifully followed a weak and fragile Katherine into the entrance, while Damon discussed business with his servant and the guards. How could he be so uncaring? There was something obviously wrong with Katherine.

Caroline had noticed there the very evident changes in her friend during the last few days. Caroline and Katherine hadn't seen each other in years so she obviously expected changes. During that time Katherine was expelled from society shaming her family, forced into a loveless marriage, took a slave as a love, then had a child with him. Katherine should be different. But not like this. She was too thin and her eyes were dead. The mischievous glint was all but gone. Caroline could tell there was a lot going on, Katherine was not telling her. Last night she head yelling from her rooms, and decided to stay put and investigate later. She knew Katherine would never admit to a weakness or a problem. The only time Katherine looked happy was when she was with her son.

She hugged the small child closer to her as they caught up to Katherine and the slaves.

She would press her friend for information later when they were alone. The gladiators followed behind them in chains and escorted by guards. She quickly snuck a look back at them. Klaus was even more attractive at this distance. But the look of him in chains didn't fit well with his persona, it almost made her sad.

Suddenly Harris began to squirm in her arms. She cuddled him into her chest. He cooed happily and reached for the man behind her. She realized Harris wanted Elijah. His small plump little arms reached and clawed for his father. He was once again beginning to fuss. Caroline quickly distracted him with her sapphire necklace before Damon noticed.

She took longer strides in order to catch up to Katherine who still looked ill. Katherine was still sweating and very pale. Once they entered the arena Damon turned to talk to the man who she assumed was in charge.

"Caroline!" yelled a familiar voice.

Elena came running towards her enveloping her and Harris in a hug. Caroline awkwardly returned the hug when Katherine joined in. The three women were giggling like they were still seven years old.

When they all recovered Elena took Harris out of her grasp and showered her nephew with kisses.

"How is my handsome little man?" Elena asked they baby as she twirled him around. Harris squealed with excitement and cuddled into her hold.

"Care! It has been to long! You look gorgeous as always." Elena gushed as she returned her attention to her.

"Thank you. You look beautiful as well Elena. How are you? And how is Stefan? And your family? Wow it really has been a long time! I've missed you so much. A few letters here and there are not enough," Caroline complained.

"Stefan is great. You have been staying with my favorite family. And it has been WAY to long," Elena said as she kissed Harrison's head and looked at her twin.

Katherine returned her smile, and rubbed Harris' back.

"Caroline you are even more beautiful than I remember," a masculine voice crooned from behind her.

She turned around to see Stefan, Elena's husband and one of her best friends. She ran into his open arms. She laughed like a child as he twirled her around.

"Thank you for being here, I don't think I can meet Tyler on my own," she whispered.

Stefan just nodded knowing how nervous she is. He held her hand for another moment giving her a squeeze.

"All will be well. I promise." Stefan whispered kindly. "No man can deny himself this beauty or good fortune."

She smiled at the compliment. But the beauty and fortune was what worried her. She hoped for a true deep connection, not just another move for power at her expense. She did not want to be married for her dowry. From what she heard of Tyler, he was a good man but had a nasty temper. She hoped she could learn to love the man.

Damon then called Stefan and Elena over to talk about business. Katherine walked towards the group to retrieve her son from Elena. But Damon grabbed her arm forcefully and said whispered something in her ear. Katherine stepped back obviously scared and just nodded simply. Caroline had never her friend scared of anything before. Katherine picked up Harris and walked slowly over to Caroline.

"We need to go," she whispered then turned to the guard and ordered them to follow her. Caroline quickly followed her friend watching as she tried to hold back tears from falling. She couldn't believe Katherine was letting herself be subjected to that kind of treatment.

Katherine led them through a long, damp, poorly lit tunnel. Once they reached the end she could see a man sitting at a table with a few papers, and behind him many small cells that held men and large animals for the games. Caroline could feel her eyes burn with tears at the sight of them knowing many would not return.

Caroline pulled Katherine into a corner before they went to deal with the man at the desk.

"Kat, what is going on?" She whispered.

"We can't talk about it now." Katherine hissed back.

Caroline reached for her face and noticed a scratch that Katherine had obviously tried to cover up with powder.

"It's nothing. We need to get them to their cells before the games start." Katherine said as she motioned to the gladiators behind them.

Katherine passed Harris off to Caroline and strode up to the man at the desk confidently.

Caroline could hear the man saying he wanted to speak to Damon and that a senators daughter should not be down there.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Caroline interjected with the all prowess her position had taught her and giving Harris back to Katherine. "We have four gladiators for the games and they each require a holding cell until their turn in the arena. If you are unable to provide that service I'm sure my fiancé Senator Lockwood or my father Senator Forbes would love to discuss the issue with you."

The man simply nodded. She pulled out 20 gold coins and tossed them on the table.

"I believe this will cover the cost," she said giving him her signature bitch look.

She could hear Katherine and the gladiator named Kol chuckling behind her. Then the man gave Katherine instructions on how to get to the holding cells and handed her the keys. Katherine then gave the guards orders to go back to Damon and tell him that they would meet him in the Senator's box.

Once they had left Katherine told the gladiators and Caroline to follow her. They walked back to the holding cells. Caroline held back as they got to the cells, to give Katherine some privacy with her family. Katherine turned and unlocked them from their chains and locking them into their respective holding cells, leaving Elijah for last.

Elijah took Harris from her kissing the top of his son's head. Caroline watched the exchange between her best friend and her family. Katherine and Elijah shared a short but passionate kiss and just held each other. Caroline felt her heart expand a little seeing how happy Katherine was and wishing things could change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5. Thank you for all your support and reviews. They make my day…keep them coming. I hope you have all gotten the chance to reread the previous chapter:)**

Caroline followed Katherine to their seats. Katherine motioned for her to go through the door to the balcony first. Caroline took a few deep breaths. This was it she would finally meet Senator Lockwood.

"You can do this. You are Caroline Forbes. There is no reason for you to be scared, get your ass in there." Katherine reminded her with a friendly wink.

"I can do this," she repeated shakily.

Caroline walked through the door. She saw Stefan, Damon and Elena in one corner and her father with a young attractive man with dark features in the opposite corner. Katherine gently handed Harris over to her blonde servant, and gave a Caroline a shove towards the two men. She walked nervously towards her father, and the stranger who would soon be her husband.

"Aw, here is my beautiful daughter now. Caroline this is Senator Lockwood." Her father exclaimed.

Caroline bowed to the men and gave her a father a hug and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Your father did not exaggerate your beauty," Lockwood replied.

"Please do not believe his lies Senator Lockwood," said Caroline blushing.

"Please call me Tyler. After all if you are to be my wife we need to be comfortable with each other." Tyler hinted seductively.

Her father cleared his throat obviously uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I should find my wife. I know she will want to see you," he said making his escape.

Tyler turned to fully face Caroline, and offered her his arm as he motioned to the food and drink tables with his head. She smiled and took his arm. The walked over to Stefan, Damon, Elena and Katherine who were all drinking and exchanging stories from their youth.

"I always thought you had a thing for Caroline, Stefan. And I always thought Damon and my precious baby sister Elena would end up with Damon." Katherine explained to the group sipping her wine mischievously.

"Well, aren't we an incestuous group," laughed Stefan.

"Katherine I am younger by a few minutes. You can no longer call me a baby," complained Elena.

"You will always be my baby," Katherine said hugging her sister.

Damon turned to Tyler and I handing us two glasses of wine.

"Here's to the happy new couple joining the lovely conventional jail called marriage," scoffed Damon.

There was a long silence while everyone turned to Katherine gaging her reaction. She coolly turned away from her husband, taking a larger gulp of her wine.

"Rebekah give me my son," she called to her slave leaving the group.

"Who is in the primus later?" Tyler asked as he turned to Damon quickly diffusing the situation. I gave him s sweet smile in return for his favor.

"Of course my Champion Klaus and today he is joined by his brother Elijah." Damon boasted.

"Who are they facing?" asked Elena sweetly.

"Two of Silas' men, I think their names are Vinnus and Marico," mumbled Damon obviously not interested in the opponents.

"Do they stand any chance?" I asked trying to keep the conversation moving while also keeping on a distressed Katherine.

"No one stands a chance against the champion of Rome. He and his brothers stand as legends of the arena," bragged Damon.

"You have yet to see any games in Rome, Caroline. Believe me there is a huge difference. The gladiators here are monsters, and completely ruthless in the games," explained Stefan.

"How was the country life Caroline?" asked Damon being snobby as usual.

"Any place away from you is perfect," I smiled back at him.

"Finally she is back!" exclaimed Katherine coming back to the group with Harris in her arms and the slaves behind her. "I have missed my sidekick. Be careful Tyler, you will have your hands full with this one."

Then my father returned with my mother who gave me a tight hug and kissed my cheek.

"Caroline you are more beautiful every time I see you." Her mother beamed. "Senator Lockwood it is a pleasure to see you again."

As if this couldn't get any better Caroline thought to herself. She meets her betrothed with her parents and all of her friends. Everyone was getting along, and Tyler seemed to mesh into their close group easily.

"The games are about to start." Damon announced. And everyone took their seats.

**~K+C~**

Klaus sat in the cell he shared with Elijah listening to the crowd chant Kol's name. It seems his brother had survived his fight against the gladiator from Thrace.

"It seems I am more loved than even you dear brother," Kol cockily claimed as he strode towards them covered in blood.

"Just wait till we take the sands Kol. The crowds will roar with thunder once I win again." Klaus shot back.

"Once you win? I believe you take the sands with the noble Elijah. It seems Dominus has more faith in my victories than you champion." Kol taunted.

"Kol please do not agitate Klaus further. Congratulations on your victory. The purse will serve this well. Brothers do not forget our true purpose in fighting. We need to win enough money to buy all of our family out of servitude and flee as far as possible." Elijah preached to his brother.

"Yeah, yeah my money always goes to the family. Just let me get some wine and you can have the rest." Kol surrendered.

"How much more do we need Elijah?" asked Klaus.

"At least 32,000 more denarie for your release. Because of your status as champion you are the most expensive. Then we still need more to take the entire family away from here. Then we will need some funds to begin our new lives. It will be difficult with Katerina and Harrison." Elijah said doing the numbers in his head.

Inwardly Klaus groaned. He would be fighting for a few more years in order to take them away from Rome. He did not mind fighting for his nephew but Katherine was a different story. Of course his brother had to fall for the one bitch no one else could stand then have a child with her. The family barley tolerated Sage's presence; they never will truly accept Katherine. After all she was Roman.

"You two get your gear on its time." Doctore yelled from the tunnel that connected the holding cells to the arena.

**I know I'm awful and this was a filler chapter. But I wanted to provide some background info and introduce more characters. I have also been struggling with if I want Tyler to be good or evil. What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**FETB – Chap 6**

**Hey guys! I hope you are having a great day. I did decide to make Tyler evil, but Caroline won't realize right away. Also I made some changes to the last chapter if you are interested please reread it. And I am looking for a beta so if you are interested hit me up. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Klaus and Elijah walked onto the sands after a flattering introduction from the magistrate. Both had their finest armor on. Klaus' armor donned the flames of the Roman sun god, Sol. And Elijah honored Neptune the god of the sea with his. These two fit their personalities perfectly. Klaus was fierce and passionate, while his brother was calm and collected. Klaus walked out with two swords and Elijah had a sword and shield. The brothers crossed their swords in the air showing the crowd their loyalty to each other. And the crowd as predicted ate it up. The duo stared down their opponents noting the weaknesses in their armor and the strategies that they would use to defeat them.

"I'll take the larger one on the left," Klaus stated.

"Fine with me. I favor my right anyway. Switch opponents half way through just to keep it interesting?" Elijah asked.

"Of course. But I want to finish them both. We will win a bigger purse if I butcher them," Klaus replied.

"Perfect," Elijah mumbled as the Magistrate finished his speech.

As the Magistrate announced the House of Salvatore both gladiators raised their swords towards the pulphenus. Elijah pointed his to Katerina, and watched her slowly nod and clutch their son tightly to her chest. By the end of his gladiator career they would be lucky if she didn't squeeze Harris to death. He slowly smiled at her and nodded back.

Klaus raised his sword and looked to find the blonde from earlier. Next to the magistrate he saw her sitting with Lockwood. His grip on the sword tightened in anger as he remembered Lockwood's cruelty.

When the Mikelsons first encountered Lockwood he was still a commander in the Roman army. He and his regiment had attacked Britannia with a force no one had seen before. In the final battle, Lockwood captured the last 100 men, and raided the villages. Klaus, Elijah, Finn and Kol escaped and ran as fast as they could to their village. But they were too late. Lockwood and his men raped and pillaged their home. They all saw Tyler himself kill defenseless women and children. They were later captured as they tried to fight them off. Then the Romans gathered the survivors in order to sell the women and children into slavery. When they tried to separate Sage from her son she fought back. Then his soldiers killed the boy and nearly killed Sage for her disobedience. Lockwood brought men back to Rome to be executed at gladium. Sage and Rebekah were sold into slavery. The men were thrown into the arena to kill each other. All four brothers fought and protected one another. But towards the end they got separated from Finn. Finn was stabbed in the chest multiple times with a spear before they could get to him. The trio finally killed off everyone else until it was only the Mikelsons who refused to turn on each other. And in doing so they had won the crowd and became legends. They were later sold to Dominus and fought in order to pay for the search and rescue of Sage and Rebekah.

"Begin!" shouted the Magistrate.

Klaus shot back to the presence and saw the two gladiators charge. He ran towards them with Elijah at his side. Then they each veered to their opponent. Vinnus, the larger one, swung his sword at Klaus. The movements were powerful, but slow. While Marcus Elijah's adversary was quick, but not very strong. He wielded a spear that was easy enough for Elijah to deflect. The battle was soon over and once again the brothers were victorious.

**~K+C~**

Caroline watched the fights with bated interest. She found herself sitting on the edge of her seat, holding her breath and her heart pounded as she studied the matches below her. But the most exciting by far was the Primus. Elijah and Klaus moved with precision and speed that she had never seen before. It was like the whole thing was choreographed. It was almost beautiful to watch the two brothers. It was as if they had a plan and each knew what the other would do next.

When the fight was over she sat back in her chair and sipped some of her wine watching the two victors walk off the sand.

"What did you think of the fights?" asked Tyler watching her intently.

"That was amazing! I have never seen anything like that. The gladiators in Capua are pathetic in comparison," she exclaimed.

"They are some what skilled I suppose. However if you wish to see the best fighting men in the empire you must see my personal guard," he boasted.

"I would really enjoy that," she smiled back.

"Senator Lockwood, we would be honored if you came to our celebration this evening. We must give thanks to the gods for our good fortune," Damon gloated laying it on thick.

Tyler turned to Caroline with a speculative look on his face. "Will you be attending as well?" he asked her.

"I will. I am currently staying with Katherine and Damon at their villa outside their city," she explained.

"May I accompany you to the event?" he asked in a low seductive tone.

"Senator, I would be honored," she replied.

"Wonderful! There will be plenty of food and drink and we will have a few surprise matches to show off our wares," Damon explained to the group.

Tyler watched Caroline's eyes light up. He had watched her during the fights. She was very beautiful and they would make a handsome respectable couple. Though her associations with a house like Salvatore and Petrova needed to end. There was no way he would let those friendships continue once she was under his control. Going to this party tonight would certainly stain his social standing and reputation. His plan was to make her fall in love with him and gain her loyalty. Once they were married he could stop pretending and she would simply raise their children.

They all slowly got up and left the pulphenus. Tyler escorted Caroline to the doorway when Katherine stole her away to obviously steel her away. He wanted to protest, but he let the friends walk in front of him.

"So how is it going?" Katherine giggled.

"I think its good. I don't really know what to expect. I have never been courted or betrothed before," Caroline whispered back.

"He watched you throughout the games. But I don't think it was love in his eyes. It was like he was looking over a servant or livestock to buy," Katherine whispered looking over shoulder to make sure Senator Lockwood would not hear. "I'm just asking you to be careful."


End file.
